


Lake

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [38]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat on a frozen lake trying to get to the fish underneath the ice.





	Lake

They’d been back in the Enchanted Forest for just a few days when the temperatures had plummeted and the snow and ice had arrived.

Emma had spent most of her time wrapped up in warm cloaks in front of the fire, doing her best to acclimatize to a stone castle without central heating. She could warm certain rooms with her magic, but it took more concentration than she was prepared to give when she could just curl up in front of the fire.

Killian had taken to the snow and ice with gusto, as he did with most things. While Emma shivered beside the fire, Killian had been out in the garden clearing paths without even adding a scarf or a glove to his usual leather outfit.

“Come on, love. We’re going out to explore.“ he declared one morning, preparing to drink his potion.

“You just want me to carry you about when your paws get cold.“ Emma teased as she pulled on her winter boots and warmest cloak.

“You know me so well, Swan.“ Killian teased, drinking down the potion and transforming within seconds. He stretched his cat form and padded over to her, meowing at her and leading the way outside.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.“ she chuckled, hurrying to keep up with his fast movements. She pulled on her gloves and followed him out into the snowy garden, taking a moment to close her eyes and enjoy the absolute quiet. When she opened her eyes, her pirate cat had predictably taken off down the garden and she followed after his trail of paw prints in the snow.

She frowned a little when the trail led her to the edge of the frozen lake in the middle of the palace’s grounds. He wouldn’t be daft enough to walk out onto the ice, would he? She looked up and her heart began to pound when she saw her furry husband sat in the middle of the frozen lake, his eyes fixed intently on the fish in the water below the ice.

“Killian!“ she called, panic rushing through her. If the ice cracked, would she be able to get to him in time before he fell into the lake? Would her magic be able to fish him out before the cold got to him?

Killian looked up at her briefly before he looked back down at the ice, pawing at it in his attempt to catch the fish swimming beneath the ice. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, his instincts taking over as his pawing became clawing, the need to hunt driving him onwards.

“Killian! Stop!“ Emma gasped when she watched his aggressive motions. With a flick of her hand, she transported him from the ice and to the snowy ground beside her.

Killian looked up in surprise, the roar of the hunt replaced by the disorientation from being moved with magic.

“What were you thinking?“ Emma asked, looking down at him, “No more frozen lakes. God knows what would have happened if you’d broken through the ice.“


End file.
